


Drabbletree

by callisto24



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beiträge zur Drabbletree Challenge in LiveJournals cm_de</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbletree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



Prompt: Richter, Pairing: gen Rating: PG, Titel: Ende

 

Er besaß eine Verpflichtung seinen Fans gegenüber. Seinen Anhängern und Bewunderern, wie er es vorzog, sie in Gedanken zu bezeichnen.  
Sie brauchten ihn, brauchten die Inspiration, die er lieferte.  
Was er ihnen schenkte, war mehr als bloße Unterhaltung. Es handelte sich um eine Offenbarung, nicht mehr und ganz sicher nicht weniger. Er zeigte ihnen die Möglichkeiten auf, die existierten, die Freiheit, die mit dem Beenden eines fremden Lebens einherging.  
Nichts glich diesem Moment, nichts kam ihm auch nur nahe. Pure, klare Macht floss durch seine Adern, verwandelte ihn in einen Herrscher, in den alleinigen, einzigen Gott, der für einen Augenblick nur alle Fäden in der Hand hielt.

 

Prompt: Richter, Pairing: gen Rating: PG, Titel: Ende

Der Richter lächelte. Er musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass der Vollstrecker, sein Vollstrecker in den Schatten lauerte. Nur noch Sekunden, dann würde er für immer die Augen schließen, dann durfte er alles vergessen. Rossis bösartige Andeutungen, die Sünden, die er auf sich geladen hatte, und die keine Sünden waren, sondern die notwendige Konsequenz eines Lebens, das der Gerechtigkeit gewidmet war. Er bereute nichts. Lediglich, dass er nicht bereits früher erkannt hatte, was er jetzt wusste. Dass zu handeln unvermeidlich, unabwendbar und nicht zuletzt, seine Bestimmung war. Emma hätte es verstanden.

 

Prompt: Opfer, Pairing: Billy Flynn, Ellie Spicer Rating: PG, Titel: Spiel

 

Billy Flynn betrachtete das kleine Mädchen und verzog verächtlich den Mund, bevor er ihn zu einem Grinsen öffnete, die verfaulten Zähne entblößte.  
Eigentlich waren ihm Kinder ein Gräuel, vor allem wenn sie ununterbrochen derart niedlich zu wirkten.  
Doch mit diesem Kind stimmte etwas nicht, ein Teil, ein Wesenszug, eine winzige Facette interessierte ihn und hielt ihn noch davon ab, sich seiner zu entledigen.  
Vielleicht lag es doch nur an Detective Spicer und daran, dass er noch keine Lust hatte, ein Spiel zu beenden, das ihm derartigen Spaß bereitete. Vielleicht vermisste er es, den anderen als sein unvermeidliches Opfer da draußen zu wissen, vor allem, weil seine aktuellen Jäger ihm nicht das Wasser reichen konnten.

 

Prompt: Sessel, Pairing: Gideon Rating: PG, Titel: Nachricht

Gideon fand Reids Mutter an ihrem gewohnten Ort, in dem Sessel vor dem Fenster. Wie immer hielt sie ein Buch im Schoß. Wie immer löste ihr Blick sich von Zeit zu Zeit, wanderte durch den Teil des Parks, den er von dieser Position aus aufnehmen konnte.  
Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber, wartete, bis sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete, ihn erkannte. Daran, dass ihr Blick sich weitete, dass ihre Lider flatterten, bemerkte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
Sie schluckte vernehmlich. Reid hatte von ihren Instinkten gesprochen, Gideon selbst aus erster Hand erfahren, wie scharf ausgeprägt die trotz ihrer Krankheit waren.  
„Ist etwas mit Spencer?“, fragte sie, die Stimme rau, fast gebrochen.  
Gideon nickte nur, mehr war nicht notwendig. Sie verstand.

 

Prompt: Blicke Pairing: Gideon Rating: PG, Titel: Blicke

 

Die Blicke verrieten ihn. Gideon hatte keinen Zweifel. Wie sollte er auch, in einer Umgebung, in der jeder Einzelne jeden einzelnen Schritt des anderen interpretieren konnte.  
Vielleicht lag gerade darin der Grund. Vielleicht legte Gideon es unbewusst darauf an, dass jemand in sein Inneres blickte, ihn in der Konsequenz beiseite nahm, und ihm verdeutlichte, wie lächerlich er sich machte.  
Nie zuvor hatte Gideon sich so alt gefühlt, wie in den Momenten, in denen er die Gewalt über seine Augen verlore und den Weg, den diese einschlugen, wenn sie über Reids schlanke Gestalt glitten. Ein Kind war der, kaum älter als zwanzig und Gideon sollte es tatsächlich besser wissen. Sollte sich unter Kontrolle haben, sollte darüber bestimmen können, von wem er sich angezogen fühlte.  
Er konnte es nicht.

 

Prompt: Grillfest, Pairing: Gideon Rating: PG, Titel: Abschied

 

Gideon stand im Schatten. Einerseits wollte er nicht bemerkt werden, andererseits wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr er das Team vermisste. Nicht immer, sein Leben war gut, erheblich ruhiger und frei von den ständig pochenden Schuldgefühlen, die gedroht hatten, ihm den Verstand zu rauben.  
Doch gelegentlich quälte ihn eine andere Frage. Ob er nicht die mit jedem Tag sich neu aufbürdenden Zweifel, die Hand in Hand mit der Verantwortung einhergingen, gegen das schlechte Gewissen eingetauscht hatte, das sich im Verleugnen seiner Berufung entwickelte.  
Langsam wich er zurück, drehte sich schließlich um, und ließ das Grillfest ebenso wie seine Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich.

Prompt: Kaffee, Pairing: Emily/J.J., Rating: PG, Titel: Parfüm

 

Der Kaffee schmeckte bitter und Emily verzog den Mund, setzte die Tasse ab und stützte die Ellbogen auf ihren Schreibtisch. Gerade als sie die Augen schließen und einen Augenblick ins Nichts tauchen wollte, hüllte sie eine Wolke blumigen Parfüms ein. Sie brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, dass J.J. den Raum betreten hatte. Und doch konnte sie nicht anders, ließ ihren Blick auf dem blonden Haar verweilen, das mit den eiligen Schritten schwang, lauschte auf das helle Lachen, bevor sie ihre Augen in die der Ankommenden tauchte. Eine Sekunde nur, gerade so lange, dass es nicht auffiel. Mehr erlaubte sie sich nicht.

 

Prompt: Cocktail, Pairing: Morgan/Reid, Rating: PG, Titel: Fies

 

J.J. blinzelte über den mit Salz verzierten Rand ihres Glases und atmete genießerisch den süßen Duft des Cocktails.  
„Was tust du?“ Emily sah sie irritiert an.  
„Pst“, wandte Garcia ein. „Stör sie nicht.“  
Emily wandte sich an Penelope. “Ist sie schon betrunken?”  
Die schüttelte den Kopf, kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Nein, sie versucht nur etwas.“  
„Und was sollte das bitte sein?“ Emily folgte den Blicken und ihr Mund blieb einen Moment offen stehen, bevor sie ihre Empörung an die beiden anderen richtete.  
„Das ist gemein. Sowas macht man nicht“, zischte sie.  
„Ach komm“, murrte J.J.. „Du findest das doch auch komisch.“  
Emily hob die Augenbrauen. „Unseren Kleinen so zu verwirren? Ganz sicher nicht.“  
Und sie warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf Reid, der sich hinter Morgan zu verstecken suchte, während J.J. damit fortfuhr, ihm glühende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Prompt: Augenbrauen, Pairing: Morgan/Reid, Rating: PG, Titel: Fies

Reid schrumpfte zusehends, als er nun Emilys Augen zusätzlich auf sich fühlte.  
Schützend legte Morgan seinen Arm um ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
„Was? Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte Garcia aufgeregt und beugte sich neugierig vor.  
J.J. wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Blonden zu. „Aber Liebes“, flötete sie. „Von hier aus werden wir das kaum hören.“  
„Flirtest du jetzt mit mir?“ Garcia zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bin vergeben.“  
„So wie ich.“ J.J. kicherte. „Aber wer sagt, dass Mädchen nicht trotzdem Spaß haben können.“  
„Das reicht.“ Emily schnappte sich ihr Glas und stand abrupt auf. „Ich gehe zu den Jungs.“

 

Prompt: Spaß Pairing: Morgan/Reid, Rating: PG, Titel: Spaß

 

“Nein”, wehrte Reid den anderen ab. „J.J. weiß genau, dass ich solch einen Spaß nicht verstehe. Ich hab ihr erst letzte Woche erzählt, dass ich mein erstes Date hatte, als ich bereits älter als zwanzig war. Und als ob das nicht peinlich genug wäre, hat sie sich auch gemerkt, wie nervös ich war, nur davon zu sprechen.“  
„Weiß ich doch“, tätschelte Morgan seinen Kopf. „Sie meint es auch nicht böse. Da spricht der Alkohol aus ihr. Und die Freiheit nach langen Monaten endlich wieder ausgehen zu dürfen.“  
„Ich hab sie nicht gezwungen, schwanger zu werden“, schniefte Reid.  
„Aber du bist der Patenonkel. Vielleicht ist das ihre Art, Dampf abzulassen. Oder dich subtil darauf hinzuweisen, dass du mal zum Babysitten vorbeikommen solltest.“  
„Hm.“ Reid runzelte die Stirn. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass sie derart komplex denkt?“  
Derek lachte. „Derart zielgerichtet trifft es wohl eher.“

 

Prompt: Augen, Pairing: Garcia/Emily, Rating: PG, Titel: Begegnung

 

Garcia war es gewohnt, ihr Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen. Nur nicht, wenn es um Emily ging. Nicht einmal, wenn sie mit Emily zu tun bekam. Es war weder ihre Absicht, noch lag es in Garcias Interesse, doch sobald sie an Emily dachte, sobald das Bild derer dunklen Augen in ihren Gedanken auftauchte, verlor Garcia ihre Selbstsicherheit, verwandelte ihr bunter, lockerer Auftritt in eine gekünstelte Vorstellung, während der sie selbst sich tiefer und tiefer hinter der Illusion einer Frau verbarg, die auf alles eine Antwort wusste. Doch die Frage, was Emily ihr bedeutete, blieb das ungelöste Rätsel, dass sich Garcia seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gestellt hatte.

 

Prompt: Captain Kirk, Pairing: Hotch, Reid, Rating: PG, Titel: Merkwürdig

 

Hotch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tut mir leid, aber ich weigere mich entschieden, Captain Kirk zu spielen. Außerdem würde ich kein Mitglied meines Teams auf einem fremden Planeten umkommen lassen.“  
Er zwinkerte Morgan zu, der den Kopf schüttelte, aber dennoch in Lachen ausbrach.  
Reid hob beide Hände. „Ich habe kein Wort davon gesagt, dass wir uns in Con-Uniform werfen müssen.“ Eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur zeigen, dass es hier nicht so verrückt und merkwürdig zugeht, wie ihr immer andeutet.“  
Morgan legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Niemand hielte dich je für merkwürdig.“

 

Prompt: Auswählen, Pairing: Hotch/Reid, Rating: PG, Titel: Auswählen

„Apropos Auswählen.“ Hotch zog Reid in eine Nische, während Morgan und Rossi sich in eine angeregte Diskussion über Sinn und Unsinn von Conventions verstrickten.  
„Das ist doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst“, vermutete er und sah Reid mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. Doch das Lächeln, welches immer noch seine Mundwinkel umspielte, strafte seinen Einspruch Lügen.  
Reid gelang es nur einen Augenblick ernst zu bleiben, bevor er den Ausdruck erwiderte.  
„Nein“, gab er freimütig zu und senkte die Lider. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie Rossi reagiert. Rein aus Studienzwecken.“  
„Sicher.“ Hotch legte den Kopf schief. „Aus diesem Grund alleine sähe ich dich auch gerne als Vulkanier.“

 

Prompt: Convention, Pairing: Hotch/Reid, Rating: PG, Titel: Outing

Automatisch wich Hotch zurück, sah sich hastig um. Daraufhin erstarrte Reid, senkte den Blick und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die blassen Wangen.  
„War das zu schnell?“, fragte er beschämt, doch als er aufsah, bemerkte er auch in Hotchs ernstem Gesicht einen schwachen Farbton.  
„Nein“, antwortete der leise und neigte den Kopf, bevor er Reids Kinn umfasste. „Nur zu öffentlich.“  
Reid lächelte befreit. „Du willst sagen, das hier sei dir peinlich? Und das nachdem man dich auf einer Convention gesehen hat?“  
Hotch zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gib mir Zeit. Ich verkrafte nur ein Outing pro Abend.

 

Prompt: Lächeln Pairing: Hotch/Reid, Rating: PG, Titel: Lächeln

Reid starrte mit offenem Mund, die Information zu gewaltig, als dass er sie in einem Schritt erfassen konnte.  
Hotch war zu einem anderen geworden, die Maske, über Jahre erwachsen aus Selbstbeherrschung und Konzentration, einem jüngeren, freieren Ausdruck gewichen.  
Ungewohnt und doch wahrhaftig fügte der sich in die Menge verrückter Gestalten, in die im Raum herrschende Heiterkeit ein, ließ Reids Herz schneller schlagen, verwirrte seine klaren, stets messerscharf aufeinander folgenden Gedankenschritte.  
Vorsichtig, zaghaft fand sein Blick die dunklen Augen, blieb an den kleinen Fältchen hängen, die sich in deren Winkel bildeten, die bewiesen, dass nicht nur Hotchs Lippen lachten, bevor Reid mit neu empfundener Leichtigkeit dessen Lächeln erwiderte.


End file.
